


Flaggard

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaggard had always wanted to be a pirate when he grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaggard

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for chromeprincess, who had an icon with an adorable kitten in a pirate hat. Yes, I named it Flaggard.

Flaggard had always wanted to be a pirate when he grew up. Swaggering over the deck of a commandeered ship, feeling the wind blowing in the sails and the waves crashing against the bow of the ship, what better could there be? Flaggard dreamed of wearing a pirate hat and maybe an eye-patch, living through exciting adventures, finding hidden treasures, and generally being a real bad egg. And everybody knew chicks dug the bad guys. So naturally Flaggard was really disappointed and moped for three days when his mother told him that pirate wasn't a suitable profession for a cat.


End file.
